A Star and His Angel
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Stardust Dragon has been having some special feelings, and now he is ready to let them out.


A Star and His Angel

I am Matthais123. This is a story of romance between two of the five dragons of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon. This might seem a little strange, because nearly everyone is a fan of Yusei and Akiza, and although Stardust is Yusei's dragon, Ancient Fairy is Luna's dragon. What I am trying to say is that Stardust and Black Rose Dragon would make a little more sense because both the dragons and their owners are matched. However, I'm going with Star and Fairy because they just look a lot better together. They both have a certain majestic air to them, plus, there is the magic dust connection, and they both have the element light deeply rooted in who they are and how they attack.

Black Rose Dragon is kind of wild and ratty, so she wouldn't go well with Star. However, she _would_ go well with Crow's Black Winged Dragon, because he's a little on the wild, crazy, and ratty side too. Plus, they both have "Black" in their names. Hmmmmm.

As for Red Dragon Archfiend, let's take a look at it in this perspective: Jack is a loner; the personalities of the dragons match their owner's personalities; so Archfiend is also a loner; _unless_ Carly gets a dragon for her deck.

So, let's review the dragons: Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon, _Black_ Rose Dragon and _Black_ Winged Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend is a loner (unless Carly gets a dragon).

Now let's review the humans: Yusei and Akiza, Jack and Carly. (By the way: Trudge and Mina)

This story will only deal with Stardust and Ancient Fairy. I _may_ write one about Black Rose and Black Feather a little later. By the way, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's rules! Here we go!

* * *

Our tale begins in another world, a world full of Duel Monsters.

It begins in a large temple, the temple of the Crimson Dragon.

Here, five dragons met to determine their battle plans thousands of years ago. They had gone up against their most deadly enemies, the Army of Shadows and the King of the Netherworld. During that battle, two were lost, and it took until the next battle against their enemy, which was just a few months ago, for one of them to be found. A few months after that, the other one was also found, and the five dragons were finally reunited. They were Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Black Winged Dragon. Together, they were the Crimson Dragon.

Stardust Dragon stood on one of the terraces of the ziggurat-like temple, thinking deeply of the beauty that was Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Are you thinking about _her_ again?" a voice asked.

Stardust didn't have to turn around to know that it was Red Dragon Archfiend. "So what if I am?" he replied, "What's so wrong about it?"

"Humph!" responded Archfiend, flames shooting out of his flaring nostrils, "If you're not going to approach her about this, then there's no point to all this nonsense! And I bet you never will, because when it comes to things like this, you don't have the guts!"

"You're a lot like your master!"

"Jack Atlas? Hmmmmm! Well, I guess I am, and that's a good thing in my book. You're a lot like Yusei Fudo."

"And that's a good thing in _my_ book. You know, I think I enjoy talking with Black Winged Dragon more than I like conversing with you."

Archfiend rolled his eyes in annoyance as he thought of the youngest of the five and said, "Black Winged Dragon, I certainly forgot how annoying he can be. I wouldn't give him up, or any one of us up, for the whole universe, but he certainly is a lot like Crow. Always talking, a little reckless, but still…" Archfiend allowed a rare smile to grow on his face and continued, "… he tends to just grow on you."

"_And_ he understands something you don't," Stardust replied.

"And he used that 'understanding' to suck Black Rose Dragon into this craze that you two are feeling. Those two have feelings, but won't talk about them around each other; and you have feelings for Ancient Fairy Dragon, and she doesn't have a clue about it. And as far as we know, she doesn't have any feelings back."

"_Unless she's just keeping them hidden… I hope…" _Stardust thought. He then said aloud, "Well, I'm going to approach her about this, today."

"Well then…good luck with that!" Archfiend remarked.

Stardust spread his wings and was about to take off, when he suddenly looked back at Archfiend and said, "Why don't you understand things like this?"

"Simple. I never needed it. That's just the way I am. You three are just special, I guess."

Stardust sighed. As he took off and warped himself to the Duel Spirit World, he said, "Well then, I hope that Ancient Fairy Dragon is 'special' too."

* * *

The Duel Spirit World was full of wonder, splendor, and life now that the army of Zeeman the Ape King and his terrible Minus Curse was no more. Ancient Fairy Dragon stood on the banks of a tranquil lake. A lake where she had first met the young Signer Luna long ago, a girl she deeply loved and cared for.

"Luna," she said, "I owe you my life. Thank you. You saved the Duel Spirit World, and with the other Signers, you saved your world as well. Millions of souls are in your debt. Your names will all be remembered forever."

Ancient Fairy was no ordinary dragon. Her wings were that of a mayfly, only made of pure silver. She was a blue dragon with a golden, bejeweled chest and torso. She had no legs, but she could gracefully slither on her long, blue tail like a majestic snake.

As Stardust landed quietly behind her, he felt regrettably common and ordinary. He was an average dragon. The only thin special about him was his sparkling aurora of white star dust.

"Yes?" Ancient Fairy said politely, still looking out across the beautiful lake.

Stardust froze, unable to speak for a moment. Even her voice was starting to become too much for him. _"It's now or never!"_ he thought to himself, _"There is no way you're going to mess up and loose this angel!"_

Stardust took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, being careful not to breathe out a laser blast by mistake, and said, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, you seem so… beautiful to me. You look… angelic."

She turned around slowly, looking a little surprised.

Stardust swallowed nervously and said, "I… adore you."

Ancient Fairy blinked and said softly, "No one has ever said such flattering, kind, tender words to me."

Stardust's heart went into overdrive. _"This is it! Do it now!" _he thought to himself.

"My Angel," he said, "I love you."

He had said it.

She had heard it.

There was silence.

After a minute, Ancient Fairy said, "When I first saw you, I was nearly hypnotized by your aurora of sparkling star dust. A million points of sparkling pin points of light. It was dazzling. I could also sense your strong beliefs of honor and righteousness in your heart. I wanted to talk to you, but we were readying ourselves to fight the Army of Shadows at the time, so I felt that it would be wise to let it wait."

Stardust nodded and said, "Yes; that is what I felt too."

Ancient Fairy continued, "Well, when I was captured and sealed away, I could feel the pain in your heart crying out to me as I was dragged down and sealed that accursed mountain to be guarded by that terrible Ape King and his Minus Curse. But now, that is all over now, and the evil is gone. There is nothing to harm us or to keep us apart. My Star… I love you."

Both dragons gazed into each other's eyes, and they slowly got closer to one another. They tightly intertwined their tails, and put their arms around each other. Stardust, the larger of the two, let Ancient Fairy rest her head on his chest. Stardust Dragon then nuzzled his Angel on her head, and Ancient Fairy Dragon felt forever safe in her Star's embrace.

**THE END**


End file.
